Universal-Serial-Bus (USB) has been widely deployed as a standard bus for connecting peripherals such as digital cameras and music players to personal computers (PCs) and other devices. Currently, the top transfer rate of USB is 480 Mb/s, which is quite sufficient for most applications. Faster serial-bus interfaces are being introduced to address different requirements. PCI Express, at 2.5 Gb/s, and SATA, at 1.5 Gb/s and 3.0 Gb/s, are two examples of high-speed serial bus interfaces for the next generation devices, as are IEEE 1394 and Serial Attached Small-Computer System Interface (SCSI).
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a conventional electronic data flash card. Referring to FIG. 1, according to an embodiment of the present invention, an electronic data flash card 10 is adapted to be accessed by an external (host) computer 9 either via an interface bus 13 or a card reader 12 or other interface mechanism (not shown), and includes a card body 1, a processing unit 2, one or more flash memory devices 3, a fingerprint sensor 4, an input/output interface circuit 5, an optional display unit 6, an optional power source (e.g., battery) 7, and an optional function key set 8.
Flash memory device 3 is mounted on the card body 1, stores in a known manner therein one or more data files, a reference password, and the reference fingerprint data obtained by scanning a fingerprint of one or more authorized users of the electronic data flash card 10. Only authorized users can access the stored data files. The data file can be a picture file or a text file.
The fingerprint sensor 4 is mounted on the card body 1, and is adapted to scan a fingerprint of a user of electronic data flash card 10 to generate fingerprint scan data. One example of the fingerprint sensor 4 that can be used in the present invention is that disclosed in a co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,130, entitled “INTEGRATED CIRCUIT CARD WITH FINGERPRINT VERIFICATION CAPABILITY”, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The fingerprint sensor described in the above patent includes an array of scan cells that defines a fingerprint scanning area. The fingerprint scan data includes a plurality of scan line data obtained by scanning corresponding lines of array of scan cells. The lines of array of scan cells are scanned in a row direction as well as column direction of said array. Each of the scan cells generates a first logic signal upon detection of a ridge in the fingerprint of the holder of card body, and a second logic signal upon detection of a valley in the fingerprint of the holder of card body.
The input/output interface circuit 5 is mounted on the card body 1, and can be activated so as to establish communication with the host computer 9 by way of an appropriate socket via an interface bus 13 or a card reader 12. In one embodiment, input/output interface circuit 5 includes circuits and control logic associated with a Universal Serial Bus (USB), PCMCIA or RS232 interface structure that is connectable to an associated socket connected to or mounted on the host computer 9.
Universal-Serial-Bus (USB) is a widely used serial-interface standard for connecting external devices to a host such as a personal computer (PC). Another new standard is PCI Express, which is an extension of Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus widely used inside a PC for connecting plug-in expansion cards. One objective of PCI Express is to preserve and re-use PCI software. Unfortunately, conventional USB connectors with their 4 metal contacts do not support the more complex PCI Express standard.
In another embodiment, the input/output interface circuit 5 may include one of a Secure Digital (SD) interface circuit, a Multi-Media Card (MMC) interface circuit, a Compact Flash (CF) interface circuit, a Memory Stick (MS) or Memory Stick-Pro (MS-Pro) interface circuit, a PCI-Express interface circuit, a Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) interface circuit, a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface circuit external SATA Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) interface circuit, which may interface with the host computer 9 via an interface bus and/or a card reader (not shown).
The processing unit 2 is mounted on the card body 1, and is connected to the flash memory device 3, the fingerprint sensor 4 and the input/output interface circuit 5 by way of associated conductive traces or wires disposed on card body 1. In one embodiment, processing unit 2 is one of an 8051, 8052, 80286 microprocessors available, for example, from Intel Corporation. In other embodiments, processing unit 2 includes a RISC, ARM, MIPS or other digital signal processors (DSP). In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, processing unit 2 is controlled by a program stored at least partially in flash memory device 3 such that processing unit 2 is operable selectively in: (1) a programming mode, where the processing unit 2 activates the input/output interface circuit 5 to receive the data file and the reference fingerprint data from the host computer 9, and to store the data file and the reference fingerprint data in flash memory device 3; (2) a data retrieving mode, where the processing unit 2 activates the input/output interface circuit 5 to transmit the data file stored in flash memory device 3 to the host computer 9; and (3) a data resetting mode, where the data file and the reference finger data are erased from the flash memory device 3. In operation, host computer 9 sends write and read requests to electronic data flash card 10 via interface bus 13 or a card reader 12 and input/output interface circuit 5 to the processing unit 2, which in turn utilizes a flash memory controller (not shown) to read from or write to the associated one or more flash memory devices 3. In one embodiment, for further security protection, the processing unit 2 automatically initiates operation in the data resetting mode upon detecting that a preset time period has elapsed since the last authorized access of the data file stored in the flash memory device 3.
The optional power source 7 is mounted on the card body 1, and is connected to the processing unit 2 and other associated units on card body 1 for supplying electrical power thereto.
The optional function key set 8, which is mounted on the card body 1, is connected to the processing unit 2, and is operable so as to initiate operation of processing unit 2 in a selected one of the programming, data retrieving and data resetting modes. The function key set 8 is operable to provide an input password to the processing unit 2. The processing unit 2 compares the input password with the reference password stored in the flash memory device 3, and initiates authorized operation of electronic data flash card 10 upon verifying that the input password corresponds with the reference password.
The optional display unit 6 is mounted on the card body 1, and is connected to and controlled by the processing unit 2 for showing the data file exchanged with the host computer 9 and for displaying the operating status of the electronic data flash card 10.
The following are some of the advantages of the present invention: first, the electronic data flash card has a small volume but a large storage capability, thereby resulting in convenience during data transfer; and second, because everyone has a unique fingerprint, the electronic data flash card only permits authorized persons to access the data files stored therein, thereby resulting in enhanced security.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of another conventional electronic data flash card 10A that omits the fingerprint sensor and the associated user identification process. The electronic data flash card includes a highly integrated processing unit 2A, an input/output interface circuit 5A, and a memory device 3. Input/output interface circuit 5A may include a transceiver block, a serial interface engine block, data buffers, registers, and interrupt logic. Input/output interface circuit 5A is coupled to an internal bus to allow for the various elements of input/output interface circuit 5A to communicate with the processing unit 2A. Processing unit 2A may include a microprocessor unit, a ROM, a RAM, flash memory controller logic or a flash memory controller, error correction code logic, and general-purpose input/output (GPIO) logic. The GPIO logic may be coupled to a plurality of LEDs for status indication such as power good, read/write flash activity, etc., and other I/O devices. Processing unit 2A is coupled to one or more flash memory devices 3.
In FIG. 2, host computer 9A may include a function key set, which is connected to the processing unit 2A via an interface bus or a card reader when electronic data flash card 10A is in operation. Function key set is used to selectively set electronic data flash card 10A in one of the programming, data retrieving and data resetting modes. The function key set is also operable to provide an input password to the host computer 9A. The processing unit 2A compares the input password with the reference password stored in the flash memory device 3, and initiates authorized operation of electronic data flash card 10A upon verifying that the input password corresponds with the reference password.
Also, a host computer 9A may include a display unit, which is connected to the processing unit 2A when electronic data flash card 10A is in operation via an interface bus or a card reader. Display unit is used for showing the data file exchanged with the host computer 9A, and for showing the operating status of the electronic data flash card 10A.
FIGS. 3A-D shows cross-sections of a prior-art USB connector and socket. In FIG. 3A, a prior-art peripheral-side plug or USB connector has plastic housing 36 that the user can grip when inserting the USB connector into a USB socket such as the socket in FIG. 3B. Pin substrate 34 can be made of ceramic, plastic, or other insulating material, and supports metal contact pins 32. There are 4 metal contact pins 32 arranged as shown in the top view of pin substrate 34 in FIG. 3D. Metal cover 33 is an open-ended rectangular tube that wraps around pin substrate 34 and the gap above metal contact pins 32.
In FIG. 3B, a prior-art host-side USB socket is shown, such as a USB socket on a host PC. Metal cover 38 is rectangular tube that surrounds pin substrate 42 and has an opening to receive the USB connector's pin substrate 34. Metal contact pins 44 are mounted on the underside of pin substrate 42. Mounting pin 40 is formed from metal cover 38 and is useful for mounting the USB socket to a printed-circuit board (PCB) or chassis on the host PC.
Metal contact pins 44 are arranged as shown in the bottom view of pin substrate 42 of FIG. 3C. The four metal contact pins 44 are arranged to slide along and make contact with the four metal contact pins 32 when the USB connector is inserted into the USB socket. Pin substrates 34, 42 are formed in an L-shape with matching cutouts above metal contact pins 32 and below metal contact pins 44 that fit together when inserted.
Metal contact pins 32, 44 can have a slight bend or kink in them (not shown) to improve mechanical and electrical contact. The bend produces a spring-like action that is compressed when the USB connecter is inserted into the USB socket. The force of the compressed spring improves contact between metal contact pins 32, 44.
While useful, prior-art USB sockets and connectors have only four metal contact pins 32 that mate with four metal contact pins 44. The four metal contact pins carry power, ground, and differential data lines D+, D−. There are no additional pins for extended signals required by other standard buses, such as PCI Express or Serial ATA.
What is desired is an extended USB socket and connector. An extended-USB connector that fits into standard USB sockets, yet has additional metal contacts is desirable. An extended-USB socket that can receive a standard USB connector or the extended USB connector is also desired. The extended socket and connector when mated carry additional signals, allowing for higher-speed bus interfaces to be used. A higher-speed extended connector and socket that are physically and electrically compatible with existing USB sockets and connector is desirable. Auto-detection of higher-speed capabilities is desired when the extended USB connector is plugged into the extended USB socket.